


Скандал. Интрига. Расследование.

by C_z



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: По всему выходило, что коварный бывший член Гидры («это ты её член, а я – одна из голов!» – возразил Рамлоу), воспользовавшись длительным отсутствием любви всей роджерсовской жизни, соблазнил наивного Капитана, промыл ему мозги («а ты ему – рот с мылом?» – поинтересовался Джеймс) и теперь жестоко им пользовался, доминировал над ним полностью, а тот только рад был, вот ходил светил довольной улыбкой («и синяком на ягодице в форме пряжки ремня», – заключил Роджерс).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на Хреноугольнике  
> Стив/некто, Брок/Баки  
> АУ. ГИДРА пала, ЩИТ выстоял. Рамлоу притащил Барнса Кэпу и помилован.  
> Все уверены, что Роджерс и Рамлоу встречаются. Все. До одного. (Ну, кроме Мстителей, Мстители не считаются. И кроме Фьюри, но он всегда всё про всех знает, так что он тоже не считается.) Счастливый Барнс мотается по ЩИТу, собирает слухи о том, как, где, в каких местах и позах, а потом щедро делится ими со Стивом и Броком. Те не в восторге, но переубеждать общественность они уже пробовали, а кто больше всех отпирается, как говорится... В общем, где-то в процессе Рамлоу плюет на это и начинает тоже коллекционировать слухи, потом они с Барнсом начинают соревноваться, чья коллекция слухов эпичней, потом они решают выяснить, с чего кто-то решил, что у Кэпа и Рамлоу такая бурная личная жизнь... и узнают, что у Стива правда бурная личная жизнь. Вот только с тем, на кого никто не ожидал (и я тоже, пусть будет сюрприз, пожалуйста), а списывают всё на Рамлоу, потому как сильный, красивый и выносливый (жаль, что не орк и не вождь). В общем, секрет раскрыт... но ни Рамлоу, ни Барнс не стремятся афишировать, с кем на деле встречается Стив, хотя бы потому что во время этой эпопеи со слухами сами успели сойтись.

Несмотря на неприличную по меркам любого ньюйоркца рань, Барнс завалился к Роджерсу, как к себе домой, потому что не поделиться свежим поводом для смеха просто не мог. Да и неожиданно приобретённая Стивом страсть к готовке тоже была весомым аргументом в пользу раннего визита. Не то чтобы понятие такта было совсем уж чуждо Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу, скорее, он просто не мог представить себе ситуацию, в которой им со Стивом было бы друг перед другом неловко. Не мог, но представлял, вот в эту самую секунду, когда тихо скрыться из квартиры уже не представлялось возможным.  
– Бак? – раздалось из спальни.  
– Кто ж ещё? – Барнс прошёл на кухню, старательно обходя сброшенные в прихожей вещи, принадлежавшие явно не только Роджерсу. То есть, он допускал, что при некотором стечении обстоятельств зануда Стив мог бросить ботинки посреди коридора, но не две же пары?  
– Извини, не подумал, что ты можешь быть не один.  
– Завтракать будешь? – Стив, не дожидаясь ответа, щёлкнул чайником.  
– Буду, когда я отказывался?  
– А насчёт Рамлоу не переживай, его сейчас выстрел над ухом не разбудит.  
Тут щёлкнул уже Джеймс, потому что именно с таким звуком его упавшая челюсть была водворена на место.  
– Скажи мне, что я тебя правильно понял, у тебя отсыпается Брок Рамлоу?  
Стив кивнул, продолжая строгать огурцы кружочками идеальной толщины. Вот и посмеялись.  
– А я-то тебе хотел рассказать, какие о вас слухи любопытные ходят в ЩИТе. А оказывается, они вовсе не слухи? Ну, Стиви, губа у тебя не дура!  
– Какие слухи? – Стив поставил перед ним чашку кофе. – Нет, Баки, ну что за чушь? Нет! Мы вчера с его отрядом засиделись в баре, проще было отвезти его сюда, чем добиться от него адреса.  
– За этим вас, видимо, и застукали. Потому что ну не ребята командира же рассказывают такие небылицы? А между тем, слышал я их уже сегодня в штаб-квартире среди дежурных.  
– Ебать, какие вы громкие, – раздалось от двери.  
Барнс облизал взглядом одетого, сонного и очень похмельного Рамлоу и пробормотал что-то приветственное. Даже в таком весьма плачевном и вонючем состоянии командир был чудо как хорош, что много говорило о том, сколько внимания он уделяет поддержанию формы. И о самом Барнсе тоже, чего уж.  
– Живой, именинник? – улыбнулся гостю Стив.  
– Никаких разговоров до кофе, – Брок попытался мотнуть головой, поморщился и убрёл в сторону уборной.  
– Бак, ты на нём глаза оставил.  
– Не спрашивай.  
– И не собирался, – Стив вздохнул, хлопнул друга по плечу и пошёл снова включать кофеварку. – Позаботишься о госте? Мне отлучиться надо, могу задержаться, так что не ждите.  
– Издеваешься.  
– Но, заметь, не спрашиваю.  
Обычно он радовался тому, что Стив не пытается делать вид, будто они оба попали в настоящий день прямиком из сорок пятого, без промежуточных станций. Они сильно изменились, и слава богу, или кто там за него, Стив это понимал тоже. Но в такие моменты Джеймс отчаянно скучал по открытости их дружбы, потому что тот, прежний Роджерс вытряс бы из него все подробности, а не умчался бы с невозмутимым видом из собственной квартиры. Кстати, куда?  
Вернувшийся на кухню Брок выглядел уже бодрее, а ещё отлично ориентировался на кухне Стива, что неприятно царапало краешек сознания.  
– Сбежал? – нарушил тишину Брок на второй чашке кофе.  
– Стремительно.  
– Правильно, кто ж в свой выходной похмельных подчинённых выхаживает, когда где-то ждут, выпрыгивая из белья?  
– У Стива… есть кто-то? – ну вот опять, раньше он мог рассчитывать хотя бы узнать имя, а теперь даже сам факт узнавал из третьих рук.  
– Да хер его знает, – движение головой далось Рамлоу уже легче. – У тебя хотел спросить, но, кажись, сам же и не дал вам поговорить. Молчит, как рыба об лёд, но пока ты торчал в этих своих Вакандах, регулярно появлялся на службе довольный и менее занудный, чем обычно.  
– Процентов на пятнадцать? – ну вот не командиру жаловаться на занудство Стива!  
– На все шестнадцать с половиной, – понимающе усмехнулся Рамлоу. Хорошо, что Джеймс не работал с подтанцовкой Капитана, чёрта с два он бы сосредоточился на миссии, если бы на глаза ему то и дело попадался этот усмехающийся рот. – До этого момента все, кстати, были уверены, что сердце и постель Кэпа заняты тобой.  
– Ага, – отмахнулся он. Не удивляло ничуть, кто только про них что ни думал сейчас. – А после вчерашнего выноса твоего тела из бара весь ЩИТ считает, что это твоя должность.  
Рамлоу замер удивлённо, но вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, расхохотался. Барнс засмотрелся на крепкую шею и линию подбородка.  
– Побуду на старости лет самой обсуждаемой блядью конторы! – Брок уже не смеялся, но ещё то ли фыркал, то ли всхлипывал. – Надо же, как вовремя, на той неделе ещё присвоение звания!  
– Так звание же очередное, за выслугу лет?  
– Да кому какое дело, когда есть такой повод?  
Барнс, конечно, усомнился. Всё-таки военизированная организация, служащие должны знать порядок присвоения званий. Рамлоу, конечно, оказался прав. Люди видели то, что хотели видеть.  
Неожиданностью для Джеймса стала реакция Роджерса. Тот пару дней послушал, что говорят, да и пригласил Рамлоу на ужин, забрав с парковки ЩИТа на мотоцикле прямо после рабочего дня. Барнс бы непременно взбесился и поговорил с другом детства по душам, если бы не ждал их с этого показательного выступления в том самом ресторане.  
Ресторан оказался отличным, там подавали мясо, мясо с мясом, мясо в мясе и салат с тремя видами мяса и чем-то ещё, такое место стоило запомнить. У Джеймса уже год не было никаких ограничений по питанию, но свою любовь к пожрать он приобрёл не в этом веке, так что с удовольствием предался чревоугодию. Стив и Брок откровенно развлекались, пересказывая друг другу услышанное за день. Сам Барнс тоже добавил пару изумительных историй. По всему выходило, что коварный бывший член Гидры («это ты её член, а я – одна из голов!» – возразил Рамлоу), воспользовавшись длительным отсутствием любви всей роджерсовской жизни, соблазнил наивного Капитана, промыл ему мозги («а ты ему – рот с мылом?» – поинтересовался Джеймс) и теперь жестоко им пользовался, доминировал над ним полностью, а тот только рад был, вот ходил светил довольной улыбкой («и синяком на ягодице в форме пряжки ремня», – заключил Роджерс).  
Разбредались по домам без лишних дорожных петель, вряд ли кому-то пришло в голову сидеть в засаде пять часов, чтобы выложить коллегам новую сплетню.  
Следующее удивительное открытие о старом друге ожидало Джеймса Барнса буквально за углом. На прямой вопрос о личной жизни Стив ответил: «Есть, чего и тебе желаю», – и сменил тему разговора. И если до этого момента его интерес к теме был скорее дружеским участием, то после такого Барнс включил ищейку и стал приглядываться к каждой мелочи. И – что может быть логичнее? – подключил к процессу неплохо сошедшегося с Кэпом Рамлоу. В конце концов, неужели ему не интересно?  
Рамлоу оказалось интересно, по крайней мере, в блудняк он ввязался радостно, утащил Джеймса пить пиво и внимательно выслушал все его выкладки, периодически отметая откровенную херню.  
– Джеймс, ты уверен, что это девушка? Роджерса не сильно смутило слухи о том, что он спит со мной.  
– Я вообще не понимаю, с чего ты считаешь, что его легко смутить. После тех выступлений с кордебалетом, после того, как он взял на себя командование, не имея ни малейшей подготовки, да он в любой непонятной ситуации просто ведёт себя так, как будто всё понимает.  
– И ситуация тут же становится понятной, – усмехнулся Рамлоу. У Барнса на эту усмешку была какая-то нездоровая реакция. Или наоборот, очень даже здоровая.  
– Именно, что ей ещё остаётся. И да, я думаю, что это девушка, просто потому, что экспериментировать со скуки Стив бы не стал, а если бы он всерьёз влюбился, я бы знал об этом.  
– Ладно, примем за аксиому: девушка, ненормированный график, что ещё?  
– Красивая.  
– Ну, скорее всего, – кивнул Рамлоу.  
– Нет, командир, это важно. У Стива основной тип восприятия – визуальный, ты бы видел, в какую красотку он был влюблён в сороковые!  
– Что, я не дотягиваю? – снова заржал страшный и ужасный любовник Капитана Америка.  
– Ну, я когда узнал про вас, я поверил, – Джеймс сказал это тихо, но Брок его услышал, замер с открытым ртом и несколько очень долгих секунд смотрел Барнсу прямо в глаза. Потом громко выдохнул, отвёл взгляд, почесал в затылке и ушёл в направлении уборных, буркнув что-то вроде «список составь».  
Начали со ЩИТа, вечно занятый Роджерс, конечно, мог познакомиться с кем-то за пределами работы, но вероятность была невысока, да и под ненормированный график в конторе попадало сразу несколько отделов. Повычёркивав две трети дам по разным причинам, итоговый список они получили всего из шести пунктов.  
Романова, поразительной женственности которой сложно было что-то противопоставить.  
Хилл, со своими острыми скулами и укладкой даже под шлемом.  
Картер, хотя Барнс и считал её бледной молью на фоне блистательной бабушки.  
Поттс, хоть и не работавшая на ЩИТ, но после очередного расставания со Старком забравшая часть его проектов и торчавшая в штаб-квартире, как у себя дома.  
Брэдшоу, агент группы Виктори, с походкой от бедра и отличным хуком правой.  
Чу, агент группы Страйк, с…  
– Эми? Серьёзно, Барнс?  
– Твоя Чу – очень красивая девушка, командир, даже после марш-броска в полной выкладке, а уж если она захочет кому-то понравиться, у бедняги нет шансов не купиться.  
– Не слишком ли много внимания ты уделяешь моей группе?  
– Да нужно быть слепым, чтобы это не заметить! – Джеймс произнёс это с какой-то досадой и чуть тише добавил. – Ну, или тобой.  
Брок возмутился, потом согласился, потом предложил расползаться по домам, а Джеймс всё никак не мог перестать мысленно биться головой о стену. Докатился. Того и гляди, Рамлоу всё поймёт, и хана всему живому, так или иначе.  
За пару дней Барнс осознал, что репутация молчаливого отморозка может не только помогать. Зато он по полной использовал личные связи, то есть, единственную личную связь в данной ситуации, а именно близость к объекту исследования. Джеймс нагло поставил прослушку в кабинете друга и просмотрел все личные дела подозреваемых дам с его же компьютера с весьма высоким уровнем доступа. Брэдшоу можно было вычеркнуть, она незаметно вступила в брак месяц назад. Картер с большой вероятностью тоже – она большую часть года теперь проводила в Вашингтоне и точно отсутствовала в Нью-Йорке в тот день, когда Стив умчался, подло бросив его наедине с Рамлоу. Об операциях Романовой никакой информации на уровне доступа Стива не было, и Джеймс подумал, что надо бы ему на это указать.  
Про Поттс он узнал случайно, направляясь на какое-то совещание совещаний у Фьюри чуть заранее, чтобы перехватить по пути кофе. Генерального директора Старк Индастриз встречал в холле улыбающийся во весь рот агент Коулсон.  
– Мисс Поттс, великолепно выглядите!  
– Спасибо, – она наклонила голову и улыбнулась, в забранных волосах блеснули белые и зелёные камни. – Это пробная версия причёски на свадьбу.  
– Поздравляю, – зачем-то буркнул Барнс, проходя мимо них.  
Мисс Поттс окинула его нечитаемым взглядом.  
– Спасибо. Забот с организацией пока больше, чем радости от события. Тони, Тони! У меня всего два вопроса, и прекрати от меня сбегать!  
Он поймал весёлый взгляд агента Коулсона и даже искренне улыбнулся в ответ. Да, эти двое были красивой парой. Настолько же, насколько шизанутой.  
В конце недели Брок, не погнушавшийся установить камеру напротив дома Роджерса, выяснил, что к тому заходила Эми Чу. Эта новость его, казалось, привела в замешательство, если не сказать состояние шока, потому что к моменту, когда Барнс зашёл в условленный бар, в командире явно была уже пара шотов.  
– Вот никогда бы не подумал, – покачал головой Брок.  
Джеймс смотрел на плавно расслабляющегося Рамлоу, потягивающего виски, и думал вообще не о Стиве и не о красивой девочке из силовой поддержки. Человек, вытащивший его из ада, как никто заслуживал кого-то нормального, но кто бы знал, как Барнс хотел его себе!  
– Так а когда это было-то? – спросил Джеймс просто чтобы что-то спросить.  
– Да в среду ещё, я просто только сегодня записи смог глянуть.  
– Отмена тревоги, командир.  
– Да ну, какая ж это тревога, так, охуеваю сижу, – покачал головой Брок  
– И этого тоже отмена. На чём специализируется твоя Чу?  
– На электронике и взрывателях.  
– Вот тебе и ответ. Во вторник к нему за каким-то чёртом напросилась Романова. Подробностей не знаю, следил из сквера у дома, но пробыла она там минут двадцать. Как бы… о Стиве я лучшего мнения, даже если бы всё так быстро закончилось, он бы как минимум угостил даму чаем.  
– Считаешь, Эми ему романовскую прослушку снимала?  
– Уверен. Хотя, без чая-кофе могло и не обойтись. Сколько она там пробыла?  
– Час, и вышла довольная, с улыбкой до ушей.  
Они переглянулись и хором заключили:  
– Прослушка.  
Вот с Романовой всё было не так однозначно.  
Следующие новости свалились на Джеймса вместе с Броком. То есть, сначала раздался звонок, и взбудораженный Рамлоу спросил, дома ли Барнс, и не помешает ли он ему своим присутствием. Барнс сказал, мол, заезжай, и выяснил, что Брок уже под дверью. Наверное, стоило спросить, откуда у Рамлоу его адрес, но как-то он сомневался, что командира получится этим смутить, а ссориться из-за несовпадения подходов к личной информации не хотелось совершенно.  
Брок ввалился в небольшую прихожую и вместо здрасти ткнул Джеймсу в лицо свой телефон. На экране светилось фото монитора, на который были выведены камеры наблюдения. На фото была задница.  
– Узнаёшь?  
– Не исключено, – после некоторого изучения сказал Джеймс.  
– Гарантировано, но всю запись тебе тащить, извини, геморройно слишком. Никогда не понимал, в чём понт снимать вход в душевые, а гляди-ка, пригодилось! – Брок светится энтузиазмом, так что смотреть хотелось не на фото, а на его яркую мимику, но приходилось возвращать себя в реальность. – А вот след от пятерни на его филее я так легко опознать не смогу. Ну что, может агент Романова оставить своей изящной лапкой синяк на суперсолдатской жопе?  
– Надеюсь, ты не предлагаешь мне побыть испытателем? Обойдусь без этих знаний, мне хватает того, что размер этой ладони больше, чем ладони Романовой.  
Брок хмыкнул.  
– Глазастый. А я-то думал, что мне тут не так. Чаю нальёшь? – Рамлоу скинул ботинки и прошёл в кухню-гостиную, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
Эту бы наглость да в мирное русло. Джеймс точно знал, что чай его гость не пьёт, поэтому сварил ему – и себе заодно – кофе. Вернувшись, он застал Брока разглядывающим безделушки на полках.  
– В спальню, надеюсь, ещё не залез?  
– А что, – усмехнулся Рамлоу, принимая чашку, – там трупы тридцати бывших жён?  
– Именно, и если ты их увидишь, придётся и тебя там оставить.  
– Так оставь?  
Джеймс поднял на него взгляд и обжёгся, столько огня было в ответном.  
– Брок, я... – он впервые вслух назвал командира по имени, но договорить ему не дали.  
– Блядь, да осточертели твои концентрические круги уже. Спираль ни хрена не сходится в середине, а? Смотришь так, что у меня встаёт по стойке смирно, а сам всё какие-то поводы выдумываешь для встреч. Давай, решайся, Барнс, туда или сюда, скажи, что я всё придумал, или оставь меня уже в своей ёбаной спальне.  
Вот так выглядел конец всему. Он смотрел на растрёпанного, напряжённого Брока и понимал, что теперь даже подойти к нему не сможет, не то что снова куда-то пригласить или вытащить на обед. Но просто открыть рот, не для того, чтобы рассказать правду, а просто чтобы соврать Рамлоу, что он ошибся, никак не получалось.  
Брок подошёл к нему, обнял за плечи и усадил на диван, так и не отпустив.  
– Паническая атака? Пятиминутка рефлексии? – раздалось у самого уха.  
Дыхание постепенно восстанавливалось, нужно было что-то сказать, пусть не всю правду, но Брок не заслужил лжи.  
– Я не могу тебе ничего дать.  
– Вот как, – прозвучало разочарованно, но рука с плеч не исчезла.  
– Я хочу тебя, Брок, ты бы знал, как сильно, но после сыворотки не могу.  
– К врачам обращался?  
Джеймс почувствовал себя подростком, стесняющимся сказать слово «член». Он таким, конечно, никогда не был. Оставить всё как есть было куда проще, чем выложить правду, но Брок не заслуживал лжи. Не от него. Не об этом.  
– Проблема не в том, что у меня не стоит. Ещё как стоит: на ухмылки твои, на натянутые рукава футболки и даже на то, как ты поносишь своих ребят на тренировках, – на колено тут же легла свободная ладонь, большой палец принялся выводить по джинсе круги. Организм с готовностью подтвердил только что сказанное, хотя Джеймс чувствовал себя спелеологом, лезущим в подозрительное ничто без фонаря и страховки. – Я не могу… я не контролирую себя, когда мне хорошо, вообще не контролирую силу. Это опасно для партнёра.  
В ухо отчётливо фыркнули. Кажется, до взаимопонимания им было ещё далеко.  
– Брок, услышь меня, меньше всего на свете я хочу прийти в себя после оргазма и обнаружить в своих объятиях остывающее тело со сломанным позвоночником. Тем более, твоё тело.  
– Извини, я не смеюсь, и я тебя слышу. Негативный опыт был?  
– Не настолько, но да.  
Брок взял его за подбородок, повернул к себе, вгляделся в глаза и поцеловал. Медленно, неглубоко, но с таким ощутимым удовольствием, что Джеймса пробрало. Отстранившись и облизнувшись, Рамлоу погладил его по щеке и провёл пальцами по губам.  
– Не надо тащить в новую койку старые провалы. Секс, Джей, это то, что происходит между людьми здесь и сейчас. И всё, что не может здесь и сейчас доставить удовольствие, идёт нахер. За предупреждение, конечно, спасибо, я учту. А вот прошлое я в постели не потерплю ни в каком формате. Ясно?  
Джеймс кивнул и тут же лишился объятий.  
Рамлоу отстранился, оглядел его и скомандовал:  
– Сними футболку, руками возьмись за спинку.  
Думать и решать не осталось сил, он поёжился, когда показавшийся прохладным воздух коснулся груди и живота, снова откинулся на спинку и взялся за неё руками. Рамлоу тем временем расстегнул на нём ремень и джинсы и хлопнул по бедру, намекая на то, что собирается это снять. Джеймс послушно приподнял задницу и снова коснулся обивки дивана уже обнажённой кожей.  
Его трясло. Возбуждения в этом была от силы половина, остальное же давал адреналин, замешанный одновременно на страхе и восторге.  
– Правила такие, – Брок оглаживал его ключицы, проходился по груди, задевая соски, но смотрел только в глаза. – Пока ты держишься за спинку дивана, я продолжаю. Сломал – схватился за соседний кусок. Как только отпустишь руки или оторвёшь стопы от пола – всё, конец. Никаких просьб о продолжении, по крайней мере на сегодня, хочешь кончить – кончаешь силой мысли. Принято?  
– Да, – хрипло выдохнул Джеймс, голос подводил.  
Брок ещё раз поцеловал его, отодвинулся так, чтобы видеть положение рук Барнса, закинул одну ногу ему на бедро, медленно и напоказ лизнул ладонь и взялся за давно стоящий член.  
Джеймс взвыл. Подвывал еле слышно, потому что не мог молчать, когда от интенсивности ощущений сносило крышу. Горячая рука двигалась на его члене, слишком медленно, но чертовски хорошо, большой палец то обводил головку, то поглаживал уздечку. Другая рука гладила живот и грудь, пощипывала соски, переходила на шею. Брок неотрывно и жадно смотрел ему в глаза, и это было круче всего, что он делал руками, а потом вдруг наклонился ближе и поцеловал, так же медленно, как в первый раз.  
Отстранившись, он ускорился, стал двигать рукой резче и сильнее, и Джеймс почувствовал, как обивка под металлической ладонью разошлась, выпуская наполнитель. Он держался, продолжал держаться, хотя хотелось схватить Рамлоу и разложить его прямо тут на полу, вылюбить до потери сознания. Но Брок сказал, что как только он отпустит руки, всё закончится, а ему нужно было ещё. Хотелось всего и сразу, но было хорошо и так: вскидывать бёдра навстречу его кулаку, гореть под этим взглядом, рассыпаться с клочками обивки из-под пальцев.  
Брок запустил другую руку ему в волосы, помассировал кончиками пальцев затылок,сжал пряди в кулаке, и мир для Джеймса закончился.  
Придя в себя, он почувствовал, как Брок аккуратно разжимает его правый кулак, стиснувший клочки обивки до побелевших костяшек. С бионикой такой проблемы не было. Ощущение собственного тела возвращалось постепенно. Прикосновения Брока, сведённые мышцы ладони, влага на животе и груди. Последней пришла сладкая усталость, вместе с блаженной пустотой в голове и непреодолимым желанием смеяться. Он улыбнулся Броку и потребовал:  
– Поцелуй меня.  
Тот откликнулся с таким энтузиазмом, что на Джеймса снова накатила волна слепящего возбуждения, но он ещё мог держать себя в руках и собирался воспользоваться этим на полную катушку.Он сполз ниже по дивану, вернул ладони на пострадавшую спинку и напоказ облизнулся.  
– Иди ко мне. Хочу тебе отсосать.  
Рамлоу два раза предлагать было не надо. Он ещё не убрал с лица восторженно-удивлённое выражение, но уже поднялся, стянул штаны и встал на диван коленями по обе стороны от него. Джеймс сполз ещё ниже и провёл губами по качнувшемуся перед лицом стволу от середины к головке, обхватив её губами. Медленно вобрал сколько смог – природа тут явно не отдыхала – и поднял взгляд на Брока.  
– Блядь, Джей, ты чёртова порнозвезда! – выдохнул тот, протянул руку и погладил растянутые вокруг члена губы. – Можно?  
Дождавшись вместо кивка утвердительного движения головы вперёд, Брок зашипел, положил ладонь ему на затылок и медленно, неглубоко толкнулся.  
Джеймса ослепило. Запах, вкус, ощущение немаленького члена во рту подвело его к грани адекватности куда быстрее, чем действия любовника минутой ранее. Но он помнил, кто с ним, помнил, что не простит себе, если причинит ему вред, поэтому держался. Втягивал щёки, сглатывал, пропуская глубже, на обратном движении обводил головку языком и, когда почувствовал горьковатый привкус, молился неизвестным богам удовольствия и адекватности, чтобы Брок кончил раньше, чем он провалится в ничто.  
И молитвы помогли. Брок тяжело выдохнул, опёрся на его плечо, оставил у него во рту только головку и принялся быстро и сильно додрачивать себе. Джеймс снова поднял на него взгляд, не забывая наглаживать языком под уздечкой, и Брок, тихо простонав его имя, кончил. Он проглотил почти всё, маленькая струйка сбежала из уголка рта, Рамлоу стёр её большим пальцем, почти рухнул к нему на колени и поцеловал – глубоко, расслабленно и откровенно, то ли продолжал трахать языком, то ли вылизывал из его рта собственную сперму. Джеймс снова скатился к грани и застонал в поцелуй.  
– Эй, ты здесь? – оторвавшись от него, спросил Брок.  
– Пока да, но это ненадолго.  
– Многозарядный, – усмехнулся Рамлоу и бросил на пол подушку. – Условия те же, руки за головой, ноги на полу. Жопу от дивана не отрывать. Как понял?  
– Понял. Брок, подожди секунду! – после всего, что между ними уже случилось, выглядеть идиотом было совсем не страшно, страшно было, что это не понравится партнёру.  
Он провёл пальцами правой руки по губам Рамлоу, и тот приоткрыл рот, позволяя. Джеймс забыл, как дышать. Он прошёлся подушечками по ровной кромке зубов, втолкнул глубже и погладил нежную изнанку щеки. Брок смотрел на него внимательно, а потом прикрыл глаза, обвёл пальцы языком и медленно втянул, а потом так же медленно выпустил.  
Последнее, что Джеймс отобразил, было ощущение рваной диванной обивки под живой ладонью, дальше раскрылось слепящее ничто.  
На этот раз возвращение в реальность было более ровным, он просто осознал себя сползающим по дивану и повернул голову на шорох. Рядом обнаружился уже одетый Брок со стаканом воды в руках. Воду Джеймс выпил залпом, а потом отчего-то спросил:  
– Зачем оделся?  
– Жопа мёрзнет.  
Голос у Рамлоу был охрипший, и вместе со спокойным, тёплым возбуждением на Джеймса накатила паника. Он всё-таки сорвался и что-то сделал не так!  
– Эй, вернись ко мне. Что опять случилось? – помахал рукой перед его лицом Брок.  
– Твой голос. Я что-то тебе…  
– Блядь, Джей, хватит. Поверь мне, если что-то пойдёт не так, я тебе скажу, донесу до тебя эту мысль так, что не понять будет без шансов.  
–Твой нездоровый энтузиазм меня пугает.  
– Попрошу, это вполне здоровый энтузиазм! Тебе хорошо, мне хорошо, что тут нездорового?  
– Ты чёртов адреналиновый наркоман, – покачал головой Джеймс.  
Брок удивлённо вскинул брови.  
– И разве это не здорово?  
Не рассмеяться вместе с ним было невозможно.  
Брок засобирался домой, но, конечно, не ушёл сразу. Они целовались, Джеймс стянул с него футболку и изучал руками мышцы и шрамы. Он знал их на вид уже давно, а вот на ощупь узнавал только теперь, и хотя живой рукой он осязал гораздо ярче, вид бионической на плечах, руках и шее командира был чем-то запредельно личным. Провозглашением того, что его принимают и хотят именно таким, со всеми тараканами, минами и спусковыми крючками.  
– Насмотрелся? – хмыкнул Брок, и Джеймс нехотя убрал от него руки. – Мне действительно пора, завтра рабочий день, ненавижу помирать от недосыпа на службе. Эй, отставить думать херню, всё уже хорошо, а будет ещё лучше.  
И неплохо закрепил эту мысль поцелуем у двери.  
На следующий день за обедом они вернулись к обсуждению личной жизни Стива. Выяснение этого вопроса становилось практически делом чести. Брок сел за столик не напротив, а рядом, коснулся коленом его бедра, а потом ещё и руку на него положил. До этого момента всё было неплохо, а стало просто отлично, хотя от темы дискуссии такое положение дел отвлекало.  
– Нарыл чего? – невозмутимо спросил Брок, как будто это не его рука вырисовывала непонятные фигуры, поднимаясь по бедру Джеймса.  
– Времени не было, – отмахнулся Барнс. – Но на фото синяк свежий, значит, был поставлен не больше чем за полчаса до.  
– Тоже об этом подумал. Видео снято после совместной миссии Мстителей, крупные лапищи там у Тора и у Халка, но про последнего даже думать страшно.  
– Хм…  
Брок внимательно посмотрел на него и закатил глаза.  
– Не ожидал, что ты воспримешь этот вариант серьёзно.  
– Я уже никакой вариант серьёзно не воспринимаю, это фарс чистой воды, но теперь мне стало интересно, как Беннер уживается со своей второй личностью в интимном плане.  
– В смысле, не зеленеет ли он в постели? Действительно, интересно.  
Для того, чтобы пообедать, Броку пришлось-таки вытащить вторую руку из-под стола. Ну что ему стоило заказать блюдо, не требующее двух приборов?  
В половине восьмого вечера машина Рамлоу всё ещё стояла на парковке, и Джеймс решил спасти его от рабского труда на благо Фьюри. То есть, это он придумал уже по пути, конечно. На месте, как и в спортзале, как и на этаже, не оказалось не только Рамлоу, а вообще ни одной живой души, и он набрал личный номер Брока. Тот обнаружился в архиве на два этажа ниже.  
Расстояние между стеллажами здесь позволяло двоим разминуться только бочком и впритирку друг к другу, в понимании Джеймса это была крайне важная информация, которой он тут же воспользовался, вжав потянувшегося наверх Брока в полки всем телом.  
– Привет.  
– Сейчас коробка, которую я держу, ёбнется нам на головы. Тебе всё равно, ты и так отбитый, а я собираюсь ещё пожить в здравом уме, – сам себе противореча, Брок притёрся к его паху.  
– Твой здравый ум всё ещё вызывает у меня больше сомнения, – прошептал Джеймс ему на ухо, прикусил мочку, но сделал шаг вбок, отпуская. – Надолго тут ещё?  
– Вон ту коробку подай, и пойдём. Но вещи ещё из кабинета забрать надо. Хорошо, что дождался, сегодня ко мне поедем.  
– А заранее предупредить?  
– А я думал тебя из дома сегодня с вещами забрать, но зачем время тратить? Потом заедем.  
– Брок, ты…  
– К тебе не поеду, у тебя соседей слышно, как будто они по коридору шароёбятся.  
Барнс поймал его взгляд, но не нашёл в себе никакого желания возражать. Раз уж хана всему живому почему-то не пришла, то очень даже живому Джеймсу хотелось себе ещё немного удовольствия. Или даже много удовольствия, очень много удовольствия, звучало как отличный план.  
– Кстати, синяк на Роджерсе действительно оставил Халк.  
Вот так убить романтический настрой надо было постараться.  
– Кажется, я не хотел этого знать.  
– Внимание, подробности! – Брок рассмеялся, глядя на то, как Джеймс закрыл уши руками. – Нашёл записи очевидцев той операции на ютьюбе, Халк просто очень удачно поймал спрыгнувшего мимо нужной крыши Кэпа, так что травма, считай, боевая.  
– Тьфу на тебя.  
– Я тебе дома покажу, там много смешного. Никогда раньше такую херню не искал, а оказалось, зря.  
За болтовнёй они вернулись в кабинет, где Брок бросил Джеймса в одиночестве и ушёл потрошить свой шкафчик в раздевалке. Барнс улыбнулся, глядя на кривую стопку неразобранных бумаг – для Рамлоу это наверняка было воплощением бардака, – и его внимание привлёк плотный конверт светло-серой бумаги с бесцветным тиснением. «Приглашение», – гласила надпись, под ней разместились два кольца.  
– Уже по моим вещам шаришься, – с улыбкой пожурил его вернувшийся Брок.  
– Ну ты же полез в мою спальню искать трупы несчастных жён. От кого приглашение?  
– Так от Старка же, Поттс аж лично принесла на той неделе, не понимаю, с хера ли мне такая честь. И, кстати, протестую, до спальни я так и не добрался, ни один, ни с тобой.  
– Да, боюсь, мне на этом карнавале тоже придётся присутствовать, Стив упоминал, чтобы я ничего не планировал на этот день, и что ему со мной надо будет серьёзно поговорить. Наверняка попросит не пугать гостей каменной рожей, – Джеймс вытащил из конверта плотную белую открытку-приглашение, та оказалась очень строгой, он скорее ожидал финтифлюшек и золота.  
– Когда там чудесное событие? – Брок смахнул со стола всю стопку бумаг и запер в сейф. – Восемнадцатого?  
– Да, – Джеймс заглянул в текст. – Ноября. Через три месяца только.  
– Надо на какую-нибудь миссию напроситься, не забыть бы.  
– Боюсь…  
– Джей?  
Барнс прокашлялся и продолжил:  
– Боюсь, в этот раз не прокатит.  
Брок подошёл и заглянул через плечо.  
В открытке, вторую неделю валявшейся у него на столе, после «Дорогой мистер Рамлоу, счастливы пригласить вас, бла-бла-бла…» стояли подписи: «Тони и Стив».


	2. Маленький рейтинговый бонус

– Доволен, что сдал Роджерса в хорошие руки?  
По глубокому убеждению Джеймса, переступив порог дома, Брок не должен был думать о посторонних вещах, а посторонним признавалось всё, что не касалось его. Поэтому он вжал Рамлоу в дверь и поцеловал, не забывая в то же время избавляться от обуви.  
– Может, хоть до дивана дойдём? – тут же согласился с ним Брок. Идея была неплоха, над ней стоило задуматься.  
– Твой парадно-выходной вид будит во мне голодное животное, – пробормотал уже согласный на дорогу к дивану Барнс, сжимая ладони на твёрдых ягодицах под тонкой шерстяной тканью.  
– А оно вообще спит? Не заметил. – Брок совершенно варварски снял туфли, наступив на задники, и потащил Джеймса в гостиную. – Раздевать сам будешь?  
О, Джеймс наслаждался процессом. Стянул с Рамлоу пиджак, огладил широкую спину снизу вверх, подцепил воротничок и снял галстук. Вынул из петель пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке, прошёлся ладонью вниз до пряжки ремня, расстегнул, но вытаскивать из шлёвок не стал, вместо этого провёл ладонью живой руки ниже, огладив твердеющий член через ткань. Брок подался навстречу. Джеймсу нравилось выманивать из этого собранного и жёсткого человека своего чувственного любовника, жадного до ласки. В этом был самый смак – видеть, как тот хочет его и постепенно отпускает тормоза.  
– Сам раздеться не забудь, – усмехнулся Брок, когда Джеймс стянул с него брюки и позволил им сползти к щиколоткам. Не то чтобы Джеймса надо было на это уговаривать.  
– Оставь, – он положил левую ладонь на пальцы Рамлоу, продолжившие расстёгивать рубашку. – Мне нравится.  
– Открываешь новые фетиши? – не мог не прокомментировать тот, но руку убрал.  
Джеймс подтолкнул его к дивану, помог снять брюки и развернул к себе спиной. Брок послушно – кто бы знал, как Барнса это грело, поджигало практически – встал на сидение коленями и, облокотившись на спинку, посмотрел через плечо.  
Светлая рубашка заканчивалась на смуглых ягодицах, подчёркивая цвет кожи. Джеймс в ту же секунду оказался рядом, лаская бионической ладонью внутреннюю сторону бедра Брока. Правой рукой он судорожно искал между подушками смазку, которая, как назло, провалилась куда-то глубоко. Брок выглядел заведённым, но напряжения в нём не было, Джеймсу это нравилось, он спешил ухватить момент покрепче, а потому провёл металлическими пальцами между смуглых ягодиц любовника.  
– Можно?  
Брок не мог не понимать, к чему был вопрос.  
– Ещё раз спросишь – будет нельзя.  
Голос Рамлоу охрип, и это было лучшим ответом, который Джеймс мог получить, хотя нет, ещё лучше стало, когда Брок оттянул ягодицу, открывая отличный обзор на плотно сжатую звёздочку ануса. Джеймс застонал, выдавил на металлические пальцы немного всё-таки найденной смазки и растёр по колечку мышц, слегка надавливая, разминая, но пока снаружи.  
– Не дёргайся! – остановил он любовника, собравшегося было изменить позу.  
– Джей! – это вышло бы просительно, если бы не звучало с таким предвкушением.  
– Торопишься куда-то? – преодолев слабое сопротивление мышц, Джеймс медленно втиснул в любовника палец. – Знаешь, как это выглядит? Как будто ты развлекаешься с очень интересной игрушкой.  
– Да, только развлекаешься ты, – Брок тяжело дышал, но замер, давая партнёру рулить.  
– Нужно купить тебе пробку, – Джеймс медленно вытащил палец, поглаживая упругие стеночки, и вставил уже два, но неглубоко. Брок вздрогнул и прогнул спину, но не двинулся ни вперёд, ни назад. – Я отпущу тебя с ней на службу и буду точно знать, что весь день ты думаешь только обо мне.  
– Я тебе это и так скажу, – прерывистые вдохи через слово и ни малейшего движения. – Думаю, не сомневайся.  
– Знать – это совсем другое дело.  
Он вытащил пальцы, снова вставил на одну фалангу и чуть развёл в стороны, глядя, как мышцы вокруг растягиваются и начинают краснеть.  
– Глубже! – стон прозвучал как приказ.  
Джеймс добавил смазки и с удовольствием подчинился. Вид блестящих металлических пальцев, исчезающих в тугой заднице, почти толкнул его за грань адекватности, но он удержался, зацепившись за их главное постельное правило: никаких отключек, пока Брок не кончит. Барнс отвёл взгляд, остановив его на клочке пыли, каким-то чудом оказавшемся под журнальным столиком, и продолжал двигать пальцами, положив вторую руку Броку на поясницу.  
– Вставь мне уже, Джей.  
– Нет, сегодня кончишь так, – он всё ещё смотрел в сторону и третий палец добавил на ощупь, Брок зашипел, и он остановился, давая время привыкнуть. – И без рук.  
– Сука, так двигайся тогда!  
Очередная вспышка под веками заставила Джеймса сосредоточиться на голосах, долетавших с улицы, лишь бы отвлечься от стонов и тихой ругани Брока. Но ладонь он при этом повернул так, чтобы при каждом движении попадать по простате. Они уже делали это, Джеймс просто не рассчитал, что вид металлических пальцев в заднице любовника заведёт его настолько больше, чем ощущения живой руки.  
Перед оргазмом Брок всегда замолкал, и сейчас, уловив сменившую матерок тишину, Джеймс притёрся к спине любовника и прямо сквозь рубашку схватил его зубами за загривок. Бёдра, прижатые к его бёдрам, задрожали, Рамлоу зашипел сквозь зубы и начал медленно оседать на левый бок.  
Джеймс осторожно вытащил из него пальцы и опустился на диван рядом, вид раскрытого входа с покрасневшими краями снова почти толкнул его в слепящее ничто.  
– Ты здесь? – хрипло спросил Брок в ту секунду, когда Джеймс застыл на самом краю и раскачивался, как маятник. Упасть было страшно, удержаться – невозможно.  
– Уже почти нет, Брок, сейчас, пожалуйста.  
– Руки за спину, ноги на пол, – перед глазами плыло, но голос Рамлоу оставался рядом. – Можно.  
На член легла жёсткая ладонь, и реальность могла катиться куда угодно.


End file.
